


the lost sidekick society

by redtruthed



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Group chat, Mixed Media, Social Media, The Batfam, fluff and crack and a lil bit of angst, holy shit these tags go so long, something happy to make you happy :'), text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redtruthed/pseuds/redtruthed
Summary: The batkids make a group chat.Chaos ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick decides creating a group chat is a good idea.

>> group chat created by: _DICK GRAYSON_

MEMBERS: Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, Tim Drake, Stephanie Brown, Damian Wayne

TITLE: _ROBINS xoxo_

* * *

DICK: Hi guys!!!

TIM: Oh no.

DICK: Tim! Hi Tim :)

TIM: dick. no. omg.

STEPHANIE: HOLY SHIT GUYS HI!!

STEPHANIE: IV E NE VER BEEN IN A GROUP CHAT WITH YOU GUYS BEFORE OMFG

TIM: for good reason

STEPHANIE: :((

DICK: Hi Steph!!

TIM: he's so happy. _why_ is he so happy

DAMIAN: Grayson has been wanting to make this chat for a long time.

DICK: Dami!!!

TIM: its too early for this

DAMIAN: It's 4PM, Drake.

TIM: still

TIM: too early

STEPHANIE: WHERES CASS

TIM: STOP TALKING IN ALL CAPS

STEPHANIE: SORRY

STEPHANIE: wheres cass

DAMIAN: The title clearly says 'Robins', Brown.

STEPHANIE: Awww :(

DICK: We can add her if you want?

**DICK has added: _CASSANDRA CAIN-WAYNE_**

CASS: Hello.

STEPHANIE: CASSS!!!

TIM: cass. quick. leave before its too late

CASS: Hello Steph. Hello Tim.

TIM: no cass you dont understand this is hell send help

DAMIAN: Stop whining, Drake.

**DICK has added: _DUKE THOMAS_**

DICK: Should I add everyone?

TIM: sure, why not. not sure how this Hell could get any worse

**DICK has added: _ALFRED PENNYWORTH, BRUCE WAYNE_**

TIM: NO

STEPH: NO

TIM: DIKC NO PLEASE GO DNO

STEPHANIE: W H Y

DICK: Oops.

**DICK has removed: _ALFRED PENNYWORTH, BRUCE WAYNE_**

CASS: Alfred can stay :-(

TIM: cass no

TIM: please

TIM: this is already bad enough already

STEPHANIE: What's wrong with Alfred??

DAMIAN: You've stepped in it now, Drake.

DICK: should I make a poll?

**DICK has created a POLL: _KEEP_ OR _REMOVE_ ALFRED?**

TIM: cmon guys

**TIM has voted for REMOVE.**

TIM: do the right thing

**STEPHANIE has voted for KEEP.**

STEPHANIE: fuck u timothy

**CASS has voted for KEEP.**

TIM: CASS NO

TIM: CASS. THINK OF THE MEMES. ALFRED CANT SEE THE M 

TIM: WHAT WOULD HE THINK

**DAMIAN has voted for KEEP.**

TIM: DAMIAN

TIM: DAMIAN PLS

**JASON has voted for REMOVE.**

STEPHANIE: JASON

TIM: JASON

DICK: Jay!!!

CASS: Hi, Jason

TIM: i think he's ghosting us

DICK: :(

STEPHANIE: JASON COME BACK RIGHT NOW I STG

**DAMIAN has made a POLL: _YES_ or _NO_ \- kick Jason for being inactive 2k18**

TIM: nO

**STEPHANIE has voted for YES.**

STEPHANIE: it's ride or die jason

STEPHANIE: oh shit no wait

CASS: sTEPH

TIM: OH mY GOd

DICK: StepHANIE

STEPHANIE: IM SORRY IT JUST JUMPED OUT

**DAMIAN has voted for YES.**

TIM: DAMIAN NOW IS NOT THE TIME

**TIM has voted for NO.**

**JASON has voted for NO.**

JASON: Fuck u guys i was dressing a wou,nd

DICK: Shit are you okay???

JASON: yea

JASON: vote for me in the poll dick

JASON: dick. pls.

**DICK has voted for NO.**

TIM: you can't rig an election like that

TIM: thats illegal

JASON: do you want me to win or not??

**CASS has voted for NO.**

JASON: well would you look at that. I win.

DAMIAN: Democracy fails again.

JASON: fuck u pipsqueak

STEPHANIE: Hey, don't swear at the demon. that's my job.

TIM: ooOOOOsshh

DICK: why were you dressing a wound, Jason?

JASON: Just got nicked working a case. s all good though

CASS: Did you use a proper disinfectant

JASON: Yea

JASON: told you

JASON: its fine

JASON: where's alfred

DICK: tim doesn't want him back here :((

TIM: i dont want him to see my memes!!

DAMIAN: You haven't even sent any memes

TIM: no, but i was GOING TO.

JASON: you guys all know barbara's prob reading this conversation right now right

DICK: shit.

TIM: language!!!

JASON: gasp

**DICK has added: _BARBARA GORDON_**

BARBARA: oh hey guys whats up

DICK: hey babs

BARBARA: I totally wasn't reading this conversation by the way. Just thought you'd like to know.

DUKE: ok i just got back from training what the HECK is goin on here

DICK: it's a group chat!!

DAMIAN: Grayson would like us to interact more.

DAMIAN: It's not going well.

**STEPHANIE has changed her name to _STEPH._**

**STEPHANIE has changed CASS's name to _BEST BATGIRL._**

TIM: oh no

TIM: i know where this is going

**STEPHANIE has changed JASON's name to _BEST ROBIN._**

BEST ROBIN: FINALLY!!!

DAMIAN: THAT IS NOT CORRECT

TIM: YOU REALLY WENT THERE

DUKE: what have i walked into

BEST ROBIN: FUCK YOU ALL THE TRUTH HAS BEEN SPOKEN

BEST ROBIN: THIS GROUP CHAT WAS THE BEST IDEA EVER THANK U DICK

**DAMIAN has changed BEST ROBIN's name to JASON.**

**DAMIAN has changed his name to _BEST ROBIN._**

**DAMIAN has changed TIM's name to _WORST ROBIN._**

JASON: F

WORST ROBIN: DAMIAN NO

DICK: This got intense really fast.

**TIM has changed DAMIAN's name to _NOT OLD ENOUGH TO DRIVE._**

BARBARA: You know, I was doing work before this. But this is so much more entertaining

NOT OLD ENOUGH TO DRIVE: YOU'RE NOT OLD ENOUGH TO DRIVE EITHER D R AKE

DUKE: oh my g

**DICK has changed DAMIAN's name to _CUTIE :-)_**

STEPH: I have started a revolution.

CUTIE :-): SNDFKSDFNKSJDFJSDFJSKDFKDFSDJFSJKDFSJKDFHSFD

CUTIE:-): GRY A SON

CUTIE:-): GRAYSOn

WORST ROBIN: BAHHAHAHAAHHAHHAH

CUTIE:-): REMOv THIS

**JASON has changed DICK's name to _SAPPY OLD MAN._**

SAPPY OLD MAN: HEY.

BARBARA: Where is the lie though

**DUKE has changed his name to _BEST ROBIN._**

BEST BATGIRL: Ok let's remove the names for now

BEST BATGIRL: Less fighting.

STEPH: Awwwwwwwww

**BEST BATGIRL has changed her name to _CASS._**

**CASS has changed SAPPY OLD MAN'S name to _Dick._**

**CASS has changed CUTIE :-)'S name to _Dami._**

**CASS has changed NOT OLD ENOUGH TO DRIVE'S name to _Tim._**

DAMIAN: what about Thomas

DAMIAN: And Brown

CASS: There's nothing wrong with their names :P

BEST ROBIN: HA HA

TIM: omg cass what a legend

TIM: the legend just hopped right out

JASON: you're all weirdos.

DICK: love you jay xoxo

JASON: y'know, i cant tell if those kisses are ironic or not. and that scares me.

TIM: what's scary is the fact that you just physically typed the word "y'know". in teXT.

JASON: fuck u timmy

**JASON has changed Tim's name to _TIMMY._**

DICK: JASON WE SAID NO MORE NAME CHANGES

BARBARA: That's it. Parent lock activated.

**BARBARA HAS DEACTIVATED ALL NAME-CHANGES.**

DUKE: AWWWWWW

STEPHANIE: BOO HISS

STEPHANIE: MINE ISNT EVEN A DIFFERENT NAME ITS JUST MY NICKNAME

STEPHANIE: PETITION TO KICK BARBARA OUT OF THE CHAT

DICK: Steph you have to make a poll

TIM: DEMOCRACY!!!!

**BARBARA HAS DEACTIVATED POLLS.**

TIM: BABS NO

JASON: BABS

DAMIAN: We're living in a dictatorship

STEPHANIE: BABS PLEASE I NEED THE POLL

BARBARA: To kick me out?

STEPHANIE: UHHHHHHHHHHHH

STEPHANIE: JASON HELP

JASON: What do you expect me to do?

STEPHANIE: DUNNO

CASS: Add Alfred :-)

TIM: NO

DICK: Cass there was a poll no wait

TIM: CASSANDRA

**CASS has added _ALFRED_.**

**BARBARA has deactivated ADDING MEMBERS.**

TIM: NOOOOOOOOO

STEPHANIE: ITS TOO LATE

TIM: MY ME EM ES

DAMIAN: This is all your fault, Brown.

TIM: BARB ARA KICK HI M N O    W

BARBARA: You brought this on yourselves.

**BARBARA has deactivated REMOVING MEMBERS.**

DICK: All I wanted was a nice, calm chat

DUKE: What else did you expect?

JASON: tbh

ALFRED: Hello, everyone. I trust you are well?

TIM: Oh snap.

TIM: Hi Alfred. We're good. Everything is good.

JASON: Timmy

JASON: Timmy why are you using punctuation

STEPHANIE: And capital letters

DAMIAN: Drake is afraid.

ALFRED has changed the CHAT NAME to: MEMBERS OF THE WAYNE FAMILY HOUSEHOLD.

ALFRED: If I may ask, where is Master Bruce?

DICK: I tried to add him, but they wouldn't let me

ALFRED: I understand.

DAMIAN: It was originally supposed to be a Robins only chat

DUKE: WHY WASN'T I ADDED SOONER WTF

ALFRED: Master Duke...

DUKE: WHY WASN'T I ADDED WHAT THE *HECK

ALFRED: Better.

TIM: this is truly a dictatorship

TIM: dick end our suffering

ALFRED: What is the matter, Master Timothy?

TIM: DICK PLEASE

TIM: SOMEONE KICK ME

TIM: AHHHH

DAMIAN: Can't you use your superior hacking skills to get your way out of this, Drake?

TIM: BARBARAS CODING

TIM: ITS TOO GOOD

TIM: TRUST ME IM TRYIG N

ALFRED: Why are you trying to escape regular interaction with your family?

TIM: GUYS

TIM: PLEAS

TIM: GUYS DONT LEAVE ME

TIM: Hey Alfred

ALFRED: Yes, Master Timothy?

TIM: Jason got wounded earlier

JASON: OH MY GOD TIMMY IM GOING TO FCUKIGN KILL YOU

STEPHANIE: HAHAHAHHAHAH

DAMIAN: Todd, you just got BETRAYED

JASON: I SW EA R

ALFRED: Is all well, Master Todd? Please know that you are welcome in the cave at any time.

JASON: FYUCK

ALFRED: And I am sure that Master Bruce would be willing to accommodate you any time you wish.

DUKE: im creasign

**JASON has left the CHAT.**

DICK: JAY??

TIM: omg how did he do that??

TIM: Babs I thought you got rid of removals??

BARBARA: Apparently not self-removals. Oops.

TIM: QUICK GUYS THIS IS OUR CHANCE

**BARBARA has de-activated _SELF-REMOVALS._**

TIM: oh for fUCK'S SAKE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! i know there are plenty of fics out there like this, but i really wanted to make my own! they're so fun to write and read, and we all need a bit of fun every once in a while. this is going to be updated from time to time between my other fics. i hope you enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wayne kids learn about Bruce's rainbow suit.

TIM: hey

TIM: this chat's been dead a few days but ummm

TIM: can someone ask jason if he wants to come to the gala?

TIM: i've been the only one home for two days and Bruce won't stop nagging me about it

TIM: also

TIM: if you're coming, please let me or alfred know

TIM: because bruce is driving us insane

TIM: thnkx

ALFRED: Well said, Master Timothy.

TIM: thnkx

BARBARA: I'm coming. Against my better judgement.

TIM: yayyyyy

STEPHANIE: I'm coming too.

TIM: really?

STEPHANIE: for the food. Also, me and Cass are on our way back to the Manor now. Just so you know.

ALFRED: Master Bruce will be thrilled. Also, it is 'Cass and I,' not 'me and Cass'.

STEPHANIE: ppshh

STEPHANIE: also Cass says she's coming too

TIM: wickeddd

DUKE: I'll come as long as Bruce promises not to make me eat tuna again. That shit was disgusting.

ALFRED: That was _salmon with samphire and mussels,_ Master Duke. Also, noted.

DUKE: thank Christ.

TIM: any update on Jason?

DUKE: hmm hold on

DUKE: ok

DUKE: jason says he'll come if, and only if, i quote "bruce wears a bright pink suit."

TIM: wait. he dOESNT have you blocked?

DUKE: no, im playin video games with him right now

STEPHANIE: JASON HAS YOU BLOCKED??

STEPHANIE: BAHAHAHAH

TIM: listen i sent him ONE meme involving mr krabbs and he literally just

DUKE: you cant see this, but he's sticking a middle finger up at you right now

TIM: I SAID I WAS SORRY FOR IT OKAY 

DUKE: THIS IS JASON. YOU RUINED MY FAVORITE TV SHOW TIMOTHY FUCK YOU

ALFRED: Master Jason. Language.

DUKE: this is Duke. ive never seen jason hand over a phone so quickly in his life.

DICK: I'm coming.

DICK: also, funny story. have you heard about the rainbow suit

STEPHANIE: the wHAT??

DUKE: jason says add him back he wants to hear this

BARBARA: for the rainbow suit? anything

**BARBARA has reactivated ADDING MEMBERS.**

**BARBARA has added: _JASON._**

JASON: DICK I THOUGHT THAT STORY WAS A MYTH I THOUGHT YOU WERE LYING OH MY FUCKING GO D

JASON: PLEASE

JASON: PLEASE TELL IT

STEPHANIE: I'm intrigued now omg

DICK: Okay, okay.

DICK: So I was injured as Robin, right?

DICK: And because the outfit is. you know. Not the most inconspicuous thing.

DICK: Bruce needed something to distract people from me

DICK: so he put on a rainbow batsuit

STEPHANIE: W HAT

TIM: oh my

DICK: It had rainbow stripes running down it

DICK: Hang on, I think I've got a picture

**DICK sent an attachment: rainbow.png**

TIM: oFSSKDFSFKHSDFHSDF

CASS: NEW LOCKSCREEN

STEPHANIE: i think im cyring

JASON: "rainbow.png"

JASON: alternatively titled: "bruce's biggest regret"

JASON: or, you know. one of many. he's got many.

DUKE: I can't believe

DUKE: I can't believe you guys were yelling at me for having my suit be bright yellow

DUKE: When Bruce himself

DUKE: Owns that

DICK: Oh, I don't think he owns it anymore. 

BARBARA: Nah, he doesn't. But I do :')

DICK: WHAT

BARBARA: I nabbed it ages ago. Keepsake of the good ol' days, you know?

BARBARA: Let's be honest, he was more than happy to see it go

JASON: I bet

BARBARA: But you're free to have it back. That is, if you want it.

TIM: omg

TIM: petition for Bruce to display it in the cave

DICK: Could you imagine? Heavy duty armor suit. Cold weather suit. Hot weather suit. RAINBOW SUIT

STEPHANIE: wear it the next time you're batman

STEPHANIE: Please, Dick

STEPHANIE: For us

DAMIAN: Grayson, since I can almost hear you taking this suggestion seriously, let it be said that I'll refuse to be your Robin if you ever don that attire. 

DAMIAN: Father's either.

TIM: oUCHH

CASS: that's okay. I'll be his Robin.

DICK: Aww, thanks, Cass <3

DUKE: Dude, Cass would be the best Robin ever.

JASON: Cass would make the best anything ever.

DAMIAN: :-(

CASS: :-)

TIM: anyway, for reals, are you coming, Jason? bruce has started pacing because he's not sure how many chairs to put around the family table and kate's probably bringing maggie and stuff too

JASON: I'll come.

JASON: on one condition

TIM: what???

JASON: someone has to wear the rainbow suit out on patrol

BARBARA: Jason. No

BARBARA: You wouldn't last five minutes

JASON: I'd look fine as hell tho

DAMIAN: Todd. The last thing anyone needs is for you to die. Again.

JASON: ouch. Ok fair point

DUKE: dibs not me. I'm already conspicuous enough, thanks

DAMIAN: Grayson, we are in the same apartment. Don't think I can't see you typing. 

DICK: Damnit, he got me. Okay, I can't, or my little brother will probably disown me. Who's left?

BARBARA: Not me, obviously.

STEPHANIE: NOT ME

CASS: Not me either? I guess?

ALFRED: I will not be partaking in this particular...dare. As you can imagine, my hands are very full with the upcoming gala.

DICK: no problem, Alfie. Don't overwork yourself :)

STEPHANIE: yall know whos left right

TIM: W

TIM: NO

TIM: GUYS PLEASE

TIM: I WENT TO THE TOILET

JASON: BHWHAHAH

TIM: PLEASE

TIM: MY DIGNITY

TIM: OMG

BARBARA: You snooze, you lose, kiddo.

TIM: NO WAY

**TIM has added: _BRUCE WAYNE._**

TIM: NOW IM NOT LAST FUCK YOU JASON

BRUCE: This is Bruce Wayne. What. Is going on

DUKE: BRUCE

BARBARA: Hi, Bruce.

STEPHANIE: Bruce we know it's you omg why did you say that why is he like this

CASS: Welcome to the chat!!

DUKE: @stephanie: God knows why

BRUCE: Why. Were you swearing Tim.

TIM: Jason says you have to crack open your old rainbow suit again for patrol

BRUCE: Why. Would I do that

JASON: because. sfunny

JASON: also because if you dont I dont want to come to the gala

JASON: I don't want to associate with people who shun fashion so much

BRUCE: Jay. It was a tactical suit. One that helped save Dick's life.

DICK: and I'm eternally grateful :)

BRUCE: It would be. Highly impractical to wear on patrol

JASON: is your full stop broken Bruce

BRUCE: No. Why would it. Be

DUKE: I think this is just how he texts

TIM: omg

DUKE: first the burger, now this

DAMIAN: Father, will there be milkshakes served at the gala tomorrow? I would quite like milkshakes.

BRUCE: I will. Try and have them arranged.

JASON: i dont know if im laughing or crying

JASON: Bruce why is the sky blue

TIM: JASONnskjdfsdfskd

BRUCE: Jason. The sky is blue because. Molecules in the air scatter blue light. From the sun more than they scatter red light.

BRUCE: I thought you would. Already know considering. The fact that you are nineteen years old and achieved. Multiple honors in Sciences.

STEPHANIE: SFDSDKFJS

JASON: Multiple. Honors. In Sciences.

DAMIAN: You are all very cruel.

BARBARA: Stop making fun of your father.

JASON: I'm sorry Bruce this is just too funny

DICK: love you Bruce. Also, what's the dress code for the gala?

BRUCE: Smart formal. And yes Damian. That means you have to wear a suit.

DAMIAN: gAHhhh

BRUCE: I need. To get a bigger phone. This keyboard is too small and the full stop. Is too close to the vowels.

ALFRED: I will put it on your Christmas wishlist, Master Bruce.

STEPHANIE: SHDFSKFDSDF

DUKE: Bruce do you need some ice for that burn

TIM: alfred omg

STEPHANIE: im screamigng

JASON: I changed my mind

JASON: im coming to the gala for the drama alone

JASON: thanks alfred

ALFRED: You are very welcome, Master Jason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> google the rainbow batsuit. i guarantee you, you won't regret it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wayne kids livechat their way through a gala.

JASON: Question.

JASON: How many curly fries can a person eat before they pass out?

BARBARA: Has this got anything to do with the gala that's going on right now, Jason?

JASON: Maybe

TIM: jason I can see you from across the fucking room

TIM: you're legit eating handfuls at a time

TIM: stop

JASON: I cant

JASON: Too tasty

STEPHANIE: IM RUNNING LATE WHATS GOING ON

TIM: jasons being a pig

JASON: fuck u timmy

JASON: at least im not stuck in a conversation with some stupid family

TIM: ListeN

TIM: thEY WONT LET ME LEAVE

CASS: Just say you need to go to the toilet

TIM: I CANT

TIM: tHEYRE TALKING ABOUT REAL ESTATE

DAMIAN: Drake. You have fought monsters and serial killers.

TIM: I'll give you five dollars if you rescue me Damian

DAMIAN: I am the son of a billionaire

TIM: Ok I'll give you ten dollars

CASS: Tim, I'm near the buffet table. I can see from here that your face is going red.

TIM: REALLY?

TIM: FCUK

TIM: AARRGH

TIM: SOMEONE

TIM: PLEASE

DICK: I'm on my way

TIM: THANK U

STEPHANIE: Ok I've just arrived and like. I am so underdressed

DUKE: Don't worry I'm legit wearing pyjama bottoms under this suit

DUKE: I've been here an hour and no-one's noticed yet

STEPHANIE: Ok phew

STEPHANIE: As long as Bruce doesn't fight me I reckon things'll be ok

STEPHANIE: JESUS FUCK JASON YOU REALLY WERENT JOKING ABOUT THE FRIES

JASON: I don't play to lose

JASON: I play to win

DAMIAN: What exactly are you trying to win, Todd?

DAMIAN: Obesity?

JASON: Fuck off pipsqueak

JASON: Where are you anyway?

DAMIAN: I am conversing with Kane over battle strategy

DUKE: yo can I join?

DAMIAN: Of course, Thomas. You are welcome.

JASON: Can I join too? :) xxxx

DAMIAN: No.

JASON: :( xxx

TIM: jason being nice as he texts is actually quite unnerving

JASON: how come?? xxx

TIM: JASON

JASON: I'm sorry I'm legit so bored right now 

JASON: all of the fries are gone and bruce's guests are too afraid to talk to me

CASS: It's the white stripe in your hair.

STEPHANIE: You're too punk for these rich kids

DICK: Steph.

DICK: We ARE rich kids.

STEPHANIE: oh shit

STEPHANIE: ur right

DUKE: real talk, though, where is bruce?

ALFRED: I believe Master Bruce is currently preparing for his speech.

TIM: alfred! hi!

JASON: "preparing"

DICK: was it two-face or killer croc tonight, alfie?

ALFRED: Hello, Master Timothy.

ALFRED: I am fairly certain it was Two-Face.

JASON: ohhh shitttt

JASON: bet you two dollars he's gonna come back singed

DUKE: bet you three he won't show up at all

JASON: you're on.

DAMIAN: I knew father going on patrol before this gala was a bad plan. If he'd allowed me to come, he may have arrived on time.

STEPHANIE: In what world are you on time for anything, Damian?

DUKE: OOOOSHHH

DUKE: SHOTS FIRED

DAMIAN: You were the worst Batgirl, Brown.

STEPHANIE: fuck u

DICK: Bruce's here

DICK: Just came in the door

STEPHANIE: OOOHH SHITT HERE WE GO

JASON: you've lost, thomas

DUKE: I've only truly lost if he isn't singed

CASS: his hair is very very crispy looking

DUKE: ohhHH shitt

BARBARA: What did Two-Face use on him? A torch?

DICK: looks like a flamethrower

DICK: hope he's alright

JASON: ah he's fine

JASON: he's already glaring at people

CASS: he's coming up to the podium now!

JASON: HIS HAIR IS CRISPY

JASON: EAT SHIT THOMAS

DUKE: [sigh]

TIM: get ready for this speech everyone

TIM: it's going to be mind-blowing

DAMIAN: shhhh Drake

JASON: HELLO, EVERYONE

TIM: JASON

JASON: MY NAME IS BRUCE WAYNE, AS YOU KNOW

BARBARA: oh my God

BARBARA: he's not going to transcript the whole thing is he

JASON: HOPE YOU MADE YOURSELVES AT HOME

JASON: I MUST APOLOGISE FOR MY LATENESS. YOU KNOW HOW THE AFTERNOON SHIFTS ARE?

JASON: [A CHORUS OF FAKE SOCIALITE LAUGHTER]

STEPHANIE: SNDFSHDFSLFDJHSKDF

CASS: JASON BRUCE IS IN THIS CHAT

CASS: STOP

JASON: ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU ENJOY TONIGHT'S GALA, WHICH AS YOU KNOW IS IN SUPPORT OF WAYNETECH'S LATEST THING THAT NOBODY REALLY CARES ABOUT

DICK: JAY

DICK: THATS NOT WHAT HE SAID AND YOU KNOW IT

JASON: BLA BLA BLA IM RICH PLEASE GET DRUNK SO YOU WONT NOTICE THE ODDLY CRISPY TEXTURE OF MY HAIR

JASON: THANK YOU FOR LISTENING GOODNIGHT

TIM: i can't believe

BARBARA: This group chat was the worst idea you've ever had, Dick

TIM: Except the first nightwing suit

JASON: yep

DUKE: yeah

CASS: Yeah

CASS: Sorry Dick

CASS: You have a lot of bad ideas

DICK: They always work out for the best :P

JASON: oH NO

JASON: I THINK RBUCE READ THE CHAT HES COMIGN OVER HERE

TIM: rip

DAMIAN: Again

STEPHANIE: DAMISDFNDFSKDF

JASON: OH NEVER MIND HE'S JUST ASKING WHETHER I REALLY ATE ALL OF THOSE CURLY FRIES

JASON: he's very disappointed in me

TIM: we all are

DAMIAN: I dislike old people.

DICK: What's up, Dami?

DAMIAN: They keep squeezing my cheeks and telling me I look like my father. But of course I'm going to look like my father. All of their statements are redundant

JASON: that's old people for you

DICK: Just smile and carry on. I'll come and get you in a bit

BARBARA: Watch out, Dick. One of Ms' Dawson's daughters is giving you funny looks from across the table

DICK: Ms Dawson?

DICK: She's one of Bruce's receptionists right?

TIM: yea

DICK: Oh boy.

STEPHANIE: SHE'S COMING OVER DICK SODFSKFDLSIDFHSF

STEPHANIE: RUN DICK

STEPHANIE: JUST RUN

DUKE: dick is so fucked she's got him cornered

CASS: I just saw him try to make a dash for the toilet

BARBARA: Oh dEAR.

BARBARA: Someone bail him out I'm talking to my dad

TIM: I cant im actually creasing too hard

TIM: i'm like a table away

TIM: and he just tried to point over her shoulder to get away

TIM: but she just. looked at his hand. and carried on talking

TIM: she's talking about his fluffy hair now

TIM: "Did you put some new product in it, maybe? Hairspray?"

JASON: maybe its dick's complete inability to be mean to people

JASON: maybe its maybelline

STEPHANIE: SUDFKSDFUSKF

BRUCE: What is going on?

DAMIAN: Grayson has been cornered by Ms' Dawson's oldest. 

BRUCE: Oh dear.

BRUCE: He is...certainly struggling.

JASON: Bruce

JASON: Bruce please try to help it'll be even funnier

BRUCE: Your older brother's pain. Should not be. This hilarious to you Jason

JASON: I can see you smiling as you type that Bruce

JASON: hypocrite

BRUCE: :-)

BRUCE: I better go. And help Dick. I hope. You enjoy the gala.

TIM: that sentence was so unnerving to read

CASS: Its the full stops

TIM: definitely 

DUKE: YO BRUCE WAIT

DUKE: BRUCE

DUKE: why are you singed

BRUCE: Two-Face attempted to set the roof of the GCPD on fire. I intervened.

DUKE: fair play

JASON: i cant believe he managed to lit your hair on fire like how does that even happen

BRUCE: There was. A lot.

DUKE: Of hair?

BRUCE: Of fire.

BARBARA: Make sure you wash your hair after this, Bruce. Gel and charcoal don't mix.

BRUCE: Thank you, Barbara.

BARBARA: :)

DUKE: OK Dick you're saved Bruce is coming over to you now

JASON: petition to rename bruce to crispman

STEPHANIE: ASDIFSOUF

STEPHANIE: BABS PLEASE

TIM: i hate this group chat 

**BARBARA has reactivated _NAME CHANGES._**

**BARBARA has changed BRUCE's name to _CRISPMAN._**

CASS: The worst thing is that he won't notice

CASS: For the longest time

JASON: I'm betting two weeks right now

BARBARA: Three.

TIM: i changed my mind this group chat is the best thank u richard

DICK: You're welcome.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian is invited to participate in a school play.

DAMIAN: Grayson.

DICK: Yes, Dami? What’s up?

DICK: Everything okay? 

DAMIAN: Damn it. I incorrectly assumed that this was our private chat.

TIM: why, what’s wrong, dami :-)

TIM: how can we help :-)

DAMIAN: I find little humor in your demeaning smiley faces, Drake. This is a private matter.

TIM: aw it’s ok we won’t tell. is everything okay, though, seriously?

DAMIAN: As I said, Drake. 

DAMIAN: It is a private matter.

DUKE: aka “he doesn’t want Bruce or Alfred to know” 

BARBARA: I can wipe the chat if you want me to dami. I’m pretty sure Bruce and Alfred are out at the moment anyway. But they don’t have to see what you want to say if you don’t want to them. If you wanted to say it in here, is all. The choice is yours 

DUKE: aka “Babs wants in on the gossip”

BARBARA: Hey, it gets lonely up here in the clock tower.

CASS: you should move into the manor!!

BARBARA: not on your life. 

DAMIAN: Gordon.

BARBARA: Wayne.

DAMIAN: Can you be certain that Pennyworth or father would not be able to read this conversation should I divulge this information?

STEPHANIE: I love how he takes at least seven minutes to type everything. It’s so cute.

CASS: Shhh.

BARBARA: Yes, Damian. I can be sure. I can do it right now for you if you’d like?

STEPHANIE: I’m excited. Dami’s about to spill the tea

BARBARA: done. They can’t see anything from here.

DAMIAN: Thank you, Gordon. Against my better judgement, I have decided that extra feedback on my problem would help me make a more informed decision.

TIM: he’s beginning to sound like alfred

DAMIAN: Or, in Drake’s case, a disinformed decision.

TIM: hey!

DICK: Dami, what was it that you wanted to ask???

DAMIAN: There is currently a “school play” occurring. My class have been asked if we wanted to participate or not.

DUKE: Omfg

TIM: HOLY SHDHRJD

DAMIAN: Drake, before you start, you are banned from this conversation.

TIM: HDJEJDJEJS

STEPHANIE: Called tf OUT

DICK: Aww Dami that’s amazing! What kind of play is it??

DAMIAN: I have been told it centres around the Nativity in some way.

TIM: PLAY THE SHEEP PLAY THE SHEEP

BARBARA: Timothy..

TIM: ruh oh 

BARBARA: I think you should at least audition for it. It sounds fun.

DAMIAN: I do not know if the feeling of humiliation would be worth it.

DICK: what? No!! Being in plays is part of being a kid, Dami! You’ve got nothing to be afraid of!

DAMIAN: I wasn’t talking about me, Grayson.

TIM: of course

DAMIAN: I was talking about the rest of the children that would be in said play.

DAMIAN: MY acting talent would clearly surpass theirs, embarrassing them.

DUKE: How would you know that you haven’t even auditioned for the

DICK: well maybe you could be their saving grace!!

BARBARA: Was that meant to be a pun?? Or??

DICK: Omg I didn’t even notice but I’ll take it

STEPHANIE: You can take the Robin from quipping but you can’t take the qupping out of the Robin

STEPHANIE: idk

STEPHANIE: ignore that

STEPHANIE: that sounded so much better in my head

TIM: screenshotted and saved for further reference

STEPHANIE: TIMOTHY NO

TIM: im adding it to my “Stephanie brown can’t make jokes” folder

JASON: dont you need a whole hard drive for that?

DAMIAN: I demand a consensus. Immediately. 

DAMIAN: Drake, make a poll.

TIM: Dude. Barbara deactivated polls like five thousand years ago. 

TIM: also, I’m not your servant.

DAMIAN: Aren’t you? >:)

TIM: how did you cram so much menace and malice into one emoji. Holy shit.

DAMIAN: It’s learned.

DAMIAN: Also, consensus. Now.

STEPHANIE: I’m not entirely sure that’s what consensus means

DAMIAN: NOW!!!

TIM: Ok ok

TIM: I say you do it

STEPHANIE: me too

DICK: Me three! You’re going to be amazing Dami!!!

JASON: yuck

DUKE: I say try it. 

DUKE: but leave if it gets too embarrassing. because fuck that shit

TIM: (Alfred voice) MASTER THOMAS

DUKE: wtf

TIM: sorry. Since he’s not here I feel like I had to fill the gap

STEPHANIE: im adding that to my “embarrassing timothy drake moments” folder.

JASON: you’d need two,,.: hard drives for that

DAMIAN: TODD. CONCENSUS. NOW.

JASON: I literarly  have no fuckngin  clu what’s going on

JASON: cincensus on what

TIM: cincensus  

STEPHANIE: how is it even 

STEPHANIE: POSSIBLE

TIM: cin-cen-sus???

STEPHANIE: to spell it that wrong?? 

TIM: CLU

BARBARA: Damian I say go for it as well. Also, Jason- are you okay??

JASON: yis 

STEPHANIE: yis

TIM: YIEDHHDHS

JASON: fork off

JASON: fruk

JASON: fuck* 

CASS: Jason’s drunk.

TIM: OH MY GODDD

DUKE: looks like Bruce and Alfred were banned in perfect time

STEPHANIE: JASON HOW MANY FINGERS AM I HOLding up

JASON: ur all mean

DICK: Jay

DICK: Jay it’s five o clock in the afternoon 

JASON: I knowww. I was just

JASON: hungy 

TIM: HUNGy

DICK: Was there not any food around? 

JASON: yes but

STEPHANIE: here we go

JASON: fuck u 

STEPHANIE: :p

JASON: where’s Alfred Alfred is always nice to me

BARBARA: he and Bruce are gone at the moment because we’re discussing Damian’s school play.

JASON: his wHAT

TIM: Jay you should get drunk more often

DICK: No. he really shouldn’t.

JASON: fuK u duckhead

JASON: w

JASON: also

JASON: damiannng you should play as ur brother. Be a duck

DAMIAN: it’s the Nativity.

JASON: and?

BARBARA: Jason, there’s no ducks in the nativity.

JASON: ass ine

JASON: add one*

DUKE: you can’t just ADD a duck to the nativity 

DUKE: it’s the. Nativity.

JASON: ian 

JASON: ian I’ll give you five hundred dolars if youw uauditin as a durk 

TIM: did you just call Damian “ian”

DAMIAN: I changed my mind. Could you please make it so father and Pennyworth can see the chat once more, Gordon?

BARBARA: Sure

JASON: was happngon

BARBARA: done.

STEPHANIE: @Bruce @Alfed Jason’s drunk go pick him up please

JASON: fnnnnooo

CRISPMAN: Hello. Everyone.

CRISPMAN: Why. am I crisp.

DUKE: It's a reference to the gala man don't sweat it

CRISPMAN: Alright.

CRISPMAN: Jason. It is five o clock.

DICK: That’s what we told him as well

JASON: fufuxkqoff yore all so mean

JASON: to me

JASON: I wan HUG

CRISPMAN: Jason. If you send me your location, Alfred and I will be able. To stop by. Promptly.

JASON: heh heh

JASON: immnng in safegouse #542

JASON: the one ener the corner store

CRISPMAN: The one that sells whiskey. At half price.

JASON: yos

TIM: someone save him please

CRISPMAN: Ok. We are on route. Please try. Not to choke. Before we get there.

JASON: heh hehdfg

DAMIAN: @Tim It’s no use.

DAMIAN: We lost hope the moment he started calling me Ian.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family gets drawn into Tim and Damian's Wii Remote drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions or scenarios you'd like to feature in a chapter for this story: i.e a birthday, or a party, or a patrol, please let me know in the comments! It would help me out a lot and also help me provide you with more content! Thanks for reading btw!! 
> 
> <3

TIM: how to murder ur little brother without leaving a trail

TIM: oh wait

TIM: this isn't google

DAMIAN: I despise you, Drake.

DICK: Guys, what's going on??

CASS: Dami and Tim are arguing over the wii remote.

DAMIAN: IT WAS MY TURN DRAKE

TIM: FUCK OFF DAMIAN YOU'RE LIKE TWO YEARS OLD

TIM: AND IT SAYS ON THE BOX

TIM: YOU HAVE TO BE THREE YEARS OR OLDER

TIM: TO LEGALLY PLAY THIS THING

DAMIAN: I AM GOING TO FIND MY KATANA

DICK: NO

DICK: DONT DO THAT

DICK: DONT FIND THE KATANA

DICK: GUYS I LEFT THE HOUSE FOR TWO DAYS WHAT HAPPENED

DICK: YOU WERE FINE WHEN I LEFT

DAMIAN: Yes, because Timothy "Wayne" was not impeding on my personal space or my personal property at the time

DAMIAN: That has changed

TIM: why did you put wayne in quotes

TIM: u do know im adopted right

DAMIAN: You may not know this, Drake.

DAMIAN: But on the Wii box it also states that parental responsibility can and must be relinquished in the face of improper use.

DAMIAN: On behalf of my father, you are officially un-adopted.

DAMIAN: I expect to see you off the premises within half an hour

STEPHANIE: OH ,MY GOD

TIM: DASNFKJSDFKSJFSDFH

DUKE: Did Damian just have a mental breakdown live in chat

DICK: Dami omg

TIM: SJNSKJDFDFKSDFSHDFJSDF

TIM: DAMIAN

TIM: YOU CANT JSUT

TIM: _UNADOPT_ ME

TIM: YOU DIDNT EVEN ADOPT ME IN THE FIRSTPLACE

JASON: can you guys fuck off with the notifications already im trying to sleep

TIM: jason damians trying to unadopt me

TIM: on behalf of bruce

JASON: oh dont worry hes done that to me twice already he'll get over it

CASS: He's stomping.

CASS: He's climbing on top of the kitchen counter and stomping

DICK: Why is he on the kitchen counter??

TIM: oh, i hid the wii remote on top of the fridge

DUKE: why???

TIM: because damian's tiny elf legs can't reach the top shelf let alone the top of the fridge

TIM: have you seen that thing

TIM: its a monster

ALFRED: Master Timothy, I have a very angry child in my kitchen. I am trying to cook lentil soup.

TIM: ITS NOT MY FAULT HES ANGRY

ALFRED: I sincerely hope you're not going to make me retrieve the remote myself. I am currently in my apron.

TIM: are you kidding me?

TIM: i come into two metres of that demon and he'll claw my eyes out

DAMIAN: I'm waiting for you, Drake.

DAMIAN: I am armed. 

CASS: he's holding a spoon

DAMIAN: Come downstairs if you dare. I DARE you.

DUKE: You do realise that Tim's taller than you and Alfred right

DUKE: And that he's currently the only person able to retrieve your remote

DAMIAN: Nonsense. I can leap atop the fridge quite easily.

ALFRED: I THINK NOT.

STEPHANIE: I got chills just reading that message holy shit

TIM: looks like you're stuck lil demon :-)

TIM: of course, I can always get it for you in exchange for an apology :-)

DAMIAN: Never.

TIM: ah well guess who's never going to beat my score on wii sports resort then

DAMIAN: I don't need you, Drake.

DAMIAN: I have a secret weapon.

DAMIAN: TODD!

JASON: what

 

DAMIAN: come downstairs and retrieve this remote for me. Your reward shall be plentiful.

TIM: WHAT

TIM: JASON

TIM: SINCE WHEN WERE YOU IN THE MANOR?!??!?

DUKE: Ever since he got drunk and Bruce had to sober him up by pouring a bucket of water on his head???

DUKE: You don't remember?

TIM: NO I WAS AT KONS WHAT THE FUCK

TIM: JASON

TIM: JASON HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HERE

TIM: WHERE ARE YOU

TIM: iM COMING TO FIND YOU RIGHT NOW

DAMIAN: DO NOT LET DRAKE FIND YOU TODD

DAMIAN: YOU WORK FOR ME NOW

JASON: damian i love you but you do talk some garbage sometimes

JASON: tim ive been in the guest bedroom for the past three days

JASON: how have you not noticed me

CASS: In Tim's defence, he has spent the past week doing homework at 3 a.m. and drinking nothing but cold coffee.

CASS: And you have been asleep for two out of the three days.

JASON: listen cass i was tiRED

CASS: You have had over 48 hours of sleep.

JASON: VERY TIRED

DAMIAN: TODD

DAMIAN: I CAN HEAR DRAKE RUNNING

DAMIAN: NOW IS YOUR CHANCE

DAMIAN: REMEMBER

DAMIAN: PAYMENT

JASON: fine, i'll bite

TIM: NO

TIM: DONT BITE

JASON: what payment???

DAMIAN: I have cookies

TIM: NO

TIM: DAMIAN THATS SO UNFAIR NO

TIM: WE ALL KNOW JASON LOVES COOKIES MOR ETHAN LIFE ITSELF

JASON: question

DUKE: oh here it comes

JASON: Are they Alfred cookies?

DUKE: here it comes here it comes here it comes

DAMIAN: Yes.

DUKE: OHHH SNAP

STEPHANIE: SODUFSKFSODFSDFSDUF TIM YOURE FUCKED

TIM: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH

TIM: I HATE THIS FUCKING FAMILY

TIM: DAMIAN I HATE YOU

STEPHANIE: I wish I was home so bad

DICK: I don't

JASON: on my way down now

TIM: JASOYN PLEASE NO PLSFNSD

TIM: I CAN SEE YOU SPRINTING

TIM: PLEASE THINK OF THE TIEM HE DISOWNED YOU TOO PLE,ASE

TIM: IM UR FAVE LIL BROTHER

JASON: how teh fuck are you running and typing at the same time?

JASON: weirdo

**CASS sent an ATTACHMENT: _tim trying to stop jason from reaching the kitchen.jpeg_**

DICK: Oh dear.

DUKE: GO FOR BLOOD TIM GO FOR BLOOD

STEPHANIE: oh my fucking god

DUKE: GO FOR BLOOD

CASS: I'm team Jason

CASS: he just flicked tim in the nose

CASS: now tim is throwing wads of cash at jason

CASS: Don't wanna know where he was keeping those. He's only wearing shorts and a t-shirt

CASS: Jason is victorious

DUKE: NOOOOO

TIM: JEAPSNS PELEALS

STEPHANIE: Is that even English?

DUKE: He's surpassed any language us mere mortals can understand

DUKE: Failure can do that to a man

JASON: guys

JASON: informing yall that arent here because

JASON: i just reached on top of the fridge to get the fuckin controller and

JASON: its not there

TIM: IT WASNT ME I SWEAR

TIM: LET THIS BE SAID BEFORE DAMIAN CRUCIFIES ME BECAUSE HE CANT PLAY THE DAMN WII

DUKE: Don't you have more than one controller??

TIM: NO BECAUSE BRUCE "OLD MAN" WAYNE THOUGHT YOU ONLY NEEDED ONE

STEPHANIE: i hate thiS FAMILYKKJDFSLKDFJS

DUKE: [Bruce voice]: Wii? Doesn't it mean We? As in Plural?

DUKE: [Bruce voice]: I bought several consoles. Just in case

STEPHANIE: BUT JSUT ONE CONTROLERL

DUKE: But just one controller.

DICK: Guys i should NOT be laughing at this

JASON: WHERE THE FUCK

JASON: IS TEHE CONTROLLER

JASON: IW ANT MY FUKING COOKIES

ALFRED: Master Jason, there is no need for dramatics. The cookies are behind you, on the drying rack.

ALFRED: And as for the whereabouts of the controller, I sincerely hope that you aren't pointing suspicion at me. I have been tending to my soup in relative peace for this past half hour and would very much like to return to this endeavour.

DUKE: Basically, in Alfred speak: "Would you royally fuck off"

JASON: I think you mean "bloody hell guv'nor"

TIM: just so you know alfred just gave jason the alfred glare to end all alfred glares upon receiving that notification

JASON: I'm sorry Alfred I love you

JASON: guys i take it back alfred isn't a walking talking british stereotype

JASON: not in the least

JASON: despite the fact he's making a cup of tea right now

STEPHANIE: I LVOE THSI FUCKIGN FAMILY

ALFRED: Master Jason. As Master Timothy would say- "ur walking on real thin ice pal".

TIM: SDNFKSLFDJISUIDFJLSIDF

STEPHANIE: OH MFY CIGK

DICK: Alfie you're amazing

DUKE: Alfred for President

STEPHANIE: ALfred for prime minister

TIM: Alfred for everything tbh

DAMIAN: Where is Cain?

DUKE: ohhHHH shiTTT

JASON: CASSIE

JASON: nO

TIM: IF CUANT SFJDSFISDFL

DAMIAN: Cassandra has now been forcibly removed from this family

**DAMIAN has sent an ATTACHMENT: _family traitor who has been happily playing the wii for the past ten minutes.jpeg_**

CASS: What?

CASS: You were too busy to notice me getting on top of the fridge, so I reckoned it was fair play :)

JASON: cass for president

DAMIAN: Fair enough, Cain. You have been reinstated into this family, for your superior sneaking skills.

DAMIAN: Drake is another matter altogether.

DUKE: he's on real thin ice pal

STEPHANIE: SFJLDFSDF

TIM: oh for fucks sake

TIM: CASS .

TIM: WHY

DUKE: what 

STEHPANIE: what did she do

TIM: she broke

TIM: my fuckgin.g

TIM: wii sports resort score 

TIM: taking the remote wasn't enough

TIM: DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOO K ME 

TIM: I AM NOT A NATURALLY BENDY PERSON

DAMIAN: You crimefight for a living, Drake.

TIM: STILL

JASON: tbh same

JASON: i feel like dicks the only bendy thing here

DICK: heyy

DICK: Wait

DICK: Why did you say thing

STEPHANIE: DICK PUNS

DICK: Noooo

DICK: I thought we were past this Jason

JASON: we can never get past this, brother dearest

JASON: its in the way

JASON: just like

DICK: NO

JASON: A PENIS

TIM: jason that one didn't even make sense

JASON: just like

DUKE: NOOO

DICK: PLEASE

JASON: a penis

TIM: hey 

TIM: so

TIM: a dick walks into a bar

DICK: What did I do to deserve this

TIM: and he tells the bartender to fuck off

STEPHANIE: cos hes a dick i get it

TIM: and the bartender isn't mad

TIM: he's impressed

TIM: cos this bartender is a big scary guy right

TIM: and the bartender just goes

TIM: this one's got balls

STEPHANIE: SDFFUSDFJDFUFCKS SAKE

TIM: ba-dum tiss

JASON: i feel like that was a lot of buildup for nothing Timmy

DAMIAN: Petition to execute Drake

DUKE: How long did that take you to think of

TIM: a lot. Longer than I would've liked

TIM: please give me validation

STEPHANIE: Ha Ha Ha Tim you're so funny

JASON: my ones were funnier

TIM: no they werent

JASON: knock knock

DICK: I'm staying in Bludhaven

JASON: KNOCK KNOCK

DUKE: Who's there?

JASON: Interrupting

CASS: Interrupting who?

JASON: INTERRUPTING DICK HI FUCK YOU

DUKE: That one

DUKE: didn't even make remote sense

DUKE: Like tims was bad but tims made sense

STEPHANIE: Did you even try Jason

JASON: fuck u im funny

JASON: its mean to pick on a hungover person

TIM: JASON

TIM: YOU WERE DRUNK

TIM: THREE. DAYS AGO

JASON: hey i had a lot to drink

STEPHANIE: I got one

STEPHANIE: how do you get "dick" from "richard?"

TIM: YOU ASK HIM NICELY

DAMIAN: You are all repulsive human beings.

DUKE: I really hope Bruce reads this chat back

JASON: ive got so much more but yall are too young for me to share them so 

JASON: the only person i can really tell is dick

JASON: which is

JASON: Ironic

JASON: because he's the only one who doesn't want to hear them

DUKE: Oh, trust me, Jason

DUKE: _None_ of us want to hear them.

CASS: xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions or scenarios you'd like to feature in a chapter for this story: i.e a birthday, or a party, or a patrol, please let me know in the comments! It would help me out a lot and also help me provide you with more content! Thanks for reading btw!! 
> 
> <3


End file.
